Allsbrad
Lord Thirnas Kessler|Former}} Athur Bloodfang †|Former}}|Row 3 title = Affiliations|Row 3 info = Independent|Row 4 title = Former Affiliations|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Location|Row 5 info = Alterac Mountains|imagewidth = 325|Row 6 title = Status|Row 6 info = }}'''Allsbrad Farmstead '''is an agricultural village located in the central region of the Uplands. History Before the Second War For Alterac, the Uplands was the kingdom's breadbasket. Spanning the valley from Dandred's Fold all the way to the wintry Stahnbrad were fertile enough lands that could house resilient crops during the brief harvest seasons of the cold north. Of course, this bounty was valued greatly. Allsbrad was supported amply during the reign of King Aiden Perenolde. When Alterac City was ultimately sacked, with the kingdom left in ruin, Allsbrad was able to remain relatively unfazed, operating autonomously from any sovereignty. The farmlands survived independently, and was able to endure through the remainder of the Second War. The Syndicate Ran by the embittered nobles of Alterac, the criminal ring known as the Syndicate began to emerge as the stragglers of the now ruined kingdom had nearly lost everything. Rapacious and ravening for every last scrap, the Syndicate would run rampant through the Uplands, and despite a heavy resistance being posed by Allsbrad, the farmers were forced to surrender their lands. Lord Thirnas Kessler had promised to fund and support the farm as a means to earn favor with the people he had terrorized, though he would demand an inordinate share of the harvests, leaving the Allsbrad denizens near starving, and the Syndicate's belly's full. Though cruel, the settlement had little means to defend itself; Forsaken had been quickly encroaching on the territory and establishing just to the south in Hillsbrad Foothills. The Kessler Estate had become a necessary evil for Allsbrad to endure. Alliance Intervention During the Argus Campaign, Ravenholdt's investigation of the Uplands had begun, and SI:7 Agent Arthur Bloodfang seized the opportunity to claim Alliance territory along with a crack specialist force.. He control over the farmlands, noting that a radical sect of the Scarlet Crusade, the Army of the Truthful were making their way across Dandred's Fold. The agent had brought two agents with him as well to live among the peasantry. Allan O'Siaghail, leader of the farmstead, was not pleased in the slightest with this unwelcome company, but unlike most of the Syndicate, these men were prepared to thwart the Burning Legion threat along with any other terrorist activity. Investigating Kessler An affiliate of Bloodfang, Leighton Kercher, was cooperating with Janara Kessler at the time due to her proposed aid of the Black Harvest. Willing to trust the woman enough to accept her as an informant, Kercher proceeded to inform Arthur that Allsbrad was more than suitable as a primary foothold and was eager to regain its independence even with Alliance's help, as Kessler's personal involvement provided a reliable enough account. Arthur did not quibble, despite the natural suspicion any agent would have with such intelligence. He sent Kercher to investigate the woman's previous home in the county of Norlaran, but Bloodfang was poised for what he was to expect: The retinue of Saxon Paige. Eager to strike down the Truthful's most valuable targets, he was certain that he could contend with the veteran crusaders the Scarlet inquisitor had brought to bear for the ultimate assault on Allsbrad. Battle for Allsbrad aids in arming O'Siaghail's loyalists.]] Though the members of SI:7 and the Alliance had prepared thoroughly and eagerly for the coming assault, the Truthful struck with unprecedented swiftness, and there had been an insurrection already in the works under O'Siaghail's cooperation with Saxon Paige. Two of Bloodfang's agents were killed in the ensuing clash, with Bloodfang managing to escape and seek extraction by aid of agents Samuel "Reggad" Alberic and Alexander Marogos. Kercher's Report Kercher had returned to report the ill intent of Janara acting as an informant. Hoping to divert attention from her own plans in Norlaran with the clashing forces in Allbrad, the woman had played the junior agent for a fool. He quickly traveled back to Allsbrad, but it was too late; blood and corpses littered the field, and he could recover Bloodfang's badge from a body he could barely recognize. The Truthful and O'Siaghail's forces had already made their march toward the town he had just departed to strike at the Syndicate, now free from Alliance surveillance and the traitors within. Bloodfang's Return Though his badge was found by his junior agent, Arthur was very much still alive. After a brief recovery, he returned to investigate the Allsbrad fields, believing the Truthful's sudden appearance to be incident of sorts. Certain that O'Siaghail's men were still loyal to the Alliance, and determined to recover crucial evidence on the Scarlet forces, the agent had not been expecting the turn of events. The peasants had finally staged their revolt, and riddled the lone man with gunfire. Conversion Saxon Paige had returned from Norlaran, and after ultimately expelling the threat, the priest had taught them the religion of Truth, which the denizens of Allsbrad had welcomed with hardly a quibble, due to the Truthful being instrumental to liberating their land, and demanding nothing material in compensation; only loyalty and faith. Saxon requisitioned armaments in Quinn's stead, as the Truthful's lead saboteur had gone missing in the aftermath of their battle with Kessler's forces. Buckbrook would then take charge of training and arming the militia of Allsbrad. Currently Allsbrad now operates independently, but is still interacts on friendly terms with the Truthful. Though Buckbrook had been captured and executed by Alliance forces during Operation Heterodoxy, the militia still functions with adequate means to repel prowling Syndicate, though their integrity wanes as the Battle for Stromgarde had renewed the criminal faction's vigor. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Locations Category:Alterac Syndicate Category:Farms Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Army of the Truthful Category:SI:7 Category:Kingdom of the Light Category:Alterac Mountains Locations __NOEDITSECTION__